The selection SYOC
by YAbookfan
Summary: A new prince has his selection. His name is Richard, and he is terrified, what if no one wants to participate?
1. Chapter 1

The Selection Syoc

"And now, our prince has a very special announcement to make. I present to you prince Richard Screave." Says Clark Yardee during the weekly report.

I discreetly wipe my hands in my clothes and walk toward the podium.

Hhhh phhhh I take a few deep breath before I start talking: "I am pleased to tell you that the selection is back, all young women in the age 16-20 will get a letter, with the form, that needs to be filled and send, for the woman to enter the selection."

The royal family

Prince Richard Schreave

Is the 18 year old prince of Illea, he is very smart and has read about half of the royal library. He worries a lot about living up to his father as the perfect king. He is kind of insecure and it is hard for him to believe that anyone would want to participate in a selection with him as the prince. The prince is bisexual, which means that all genders can enter the selection. He is also very handsome with dark brown hair, tanned skin, a defined face and green eyes.

Princess Amanda schreave

15 year old sister to Richard. She and richard are very close even though, she has very different interests than him. She likes binge watching all sorts of tv-shows, and designing different kinds of costumes for her favorite characters. She sees the selection as not only an opportunity for her brother to find true love but also for her to find a friend who is not family.

Prince Simon schreave

The younger brother to Richard and Amanda. He is about 5 years old and loves playing with his mini cars. Apart from that he is a very curious kid, and asks a lot of questions.

King Harold schreave

Is the "perfect" king and a loving father to his 3 children. He has done a lot to make the life better for people in the lower castes. He is the one who persuaded Richard to host the selection, even though the king feels like he made the wrong choice in his selection. Richard's selection is a way for Harold to remake the choice he made in his selection, therefore he will be very obsessed with helping Richard to chose a girl who fights for the heart and not the crown.

Queen Cynthia schreave

In her selection she fought for the crown and not the heart, so she cares a lt about the image of the royal family. There isn't much love left between the king and queen, so the queen has a lot of lovers. It is actually unknown if Simon is Harolds biological son or not. Over the years she has developed a bit of a drinking problem, but tries to keep it down before every report.

Enrollment form

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Caste:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Province priorities:

Languages:

Job/education:

How are they doing financially:

Face:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Height(in meters):

Weight(in kilogram):

Appearance:

Style before selection:

Style in the selection:

Personality (detailed):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Quirks:

Talents:

Background:

Family +relation to family:

Friends:

Former romances:

Thoughts and treatment of the royal family(write about each family member):

Thoughts and treatment of the staff:

Treatment thoughts about the other selected:

Reaction to being selected:

Maids:

How do they act around their cruch?

Other:

Rules for submitting characters

Submit max 5 characters

Submit b pay sending a PM

I can't come up with any other rules.

This is my first fanfiction and I am very excited, so submit, submit, submit. My native language is not English, so I am really sorry if there is some spelling or grammatical mistakes.

List of Provinces

Allens

Angeles

Atlin

Baffin

Bankston

Belcourt

Bonita

Calgary

Carolina

Clermont

Columbia

Dakota

Denbeigh

Dominica

Fennley

Hansport

Honduragua

Hudson

Kent

Labrador

Lakedon

Likely

Midston

Ottaro

Paloma

Panama

Sonage

Sota

St. George

Sumner

Tammins

Waverly

Whites

Yukon

Zuni


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't sleep, my mind keeps spinning back to the selection. Is anyone even going to submit? What if i there is enough submissions, but i just don't find the right one? Or what if i choose the wrong one?

The questions keep coming back, unanswered as always. I step into my slippers and walk toward Amanda's room. When i reach it i don't bother knocking i just open the door and go in.

When I've closed the door I, slip out of my slippers and lie down on her couch. It is big enough for me to lay fully outstretched on it, but I prefer curling my legs under me, it makes me feel smaller, safer.

Just hearing her breathes is enough to make me relax and after 10 minutes I fall asleep.

Cold water splashes down my face and I almost scream, but before that happens I see Amanda with a wide grin on her face.

"How could you do that? Now I'm all wet, and this is literally the worst way to wake up?!" I shout at her.

"It is the price for sleeping on my couch," she says, the grin not disappearing from her face.

I storm past her out the door, and back into my own room, I look at the clock and see that it is about 8 am, which means that i have approximately 15 minutes to read.

I Thank you to Sylea and Enchantedforest3 for submitting. I am sorry that it is such a short chapter, in the future they will be much longer! I have only got a few submissions so far, I will need a lot more, to make this story work out. So please submit, it means so much to me. In the next couple of chapters, while we are waiting on getting enough submissions, do you want me to keep writing these short scenes with the prince maybe some with the princess, or do you want me to write scenes on the selectioners?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Selena's POV

On my way inside the door I see the letter. Not just any letter, The Letter. My ticket to a new life, a life without medical school, a life without parents who only cares about themselves, and a life without having to walk by the people who bullied me, again and again. That is if I even get picked to participate in the selection.

I pick up the letter, and open it as firmly as possible. I hurry into my room to find a pen, and start filling out the form. The paper is thick and you can feel that it is high quality, it makes me grit my teeht, how can the royal family spend this much money on paper, and so little on caring for the poor people in the lower castes. Even though I am a 3, I wish that the royal family would spend more money on caring for the poor people in our community. I'd do it myself but unfortunately my parent doesn't think, that it is a good idea. And as I don't have a job myself, I don't really have any money to give, and if my parents found out, that I gave their money away they would be furious.

After filling out the form, I consider going to the post office right away, but I know it is not a good idea. It is in the middle of the day, you can't spot a cloud in the sky here in Whites, and I will probably have to wait out in the sun an hour, before I can get in and get my photo taken. I am an albino so, if I am out in the sun too long I will get burnt pretty fast. My White skin and White hair is also the reason for me being a bully victim. I take a look at the form that i just finished and wonder: if I get picked to come to the palace and meet the prince, will I be accepted by the other selectioners? Will they bully me? Will the prince see me as an equal to the other "normal" selectioners?

I hear a knock at the door and go out to open. It is Alya, my best friend. "Hey Sel, Have you dropped out of medical school yet?" She asks me.

"No, I am going to give it a try, maybe I will like it after some time, besides it has only been two weeks, a little too early to drop out" I answer, even though I don't believe it myself.

She sends me a You-know-that-is-not-going-to-happen look, which makes me show her the letter, to change the subject. "Wow I got mine this morning Maybe we could go at get the picture taken together?" She asks.

"Yeah sure, but we will have to wait till this evening." I say

Went the sun starts to set, Alya and I, start walking toward the post office, it is about 3 blocks away from my apartment. The line in front of the post office isn't as long as I expected, but we still wait approximately 20 minutes. Wenn we're up i smile into the camera, and think about how amazing, it would be, to start a new life in Angeles. A life, where I can let all my focus go into writing books, and giving my profits to the greater good.

Thank you for reading! And thank you to Sylea for sending me this character, I hope that I got her right. I am so sorry for not posting in a while, from now on I will post minimum a chapter a week. I still need a lot of characters, so please send some in it means so much to me, and it makes me so happy every time I get a character.


End file.
